Karla and the Little Bitch Brigade
by LauraHill
Summary: This is a story that chronicles the adventures of a remarkable young Witch. Karla.
1. Chapter 1

LHill.

I have a grand sweeping epic prepared for you, my chidlren. I'm not the best inn English or speeling so I have goten my friend, Philip, to help me with my language skills.

(Philip (Don't worry, I try our my best!) )

So, let's get started: in the fields of Hogwarts!

Chapter One: Fields of Barley

Karla strode out into the fields of barley dshifitly like a sinister undisclosed panther. She looked very stunning, sluy and slinky. Her hair was light jet black, and flowed down her face like a gushing waterfall on a rock.

Karla gently eased the sparkling strands away from her jewel eyes. They glimmered in the dusk sunset like sapphire green. Her powderey pasty face contraseted with such striking nigro colours of her hair and the earthy limelight of her eyes.

She started to skip across the fields of barley and singing as she galloped:

"La la la la la laaa laaa! La lalala lalala la la!

Laaaa!"

Her gentle figure started to roll about and laugh hysterically as she tickled herself with her long wand.

For Karla was a witch! She was gay and laughed often whilst she sparked off some magicka. For this is the life of a witch!

"Karla, what are you doing?" murmered a slight and soft voice. It was Hermoine the Puppy, who was Karla's ugly girlfriend. Every girl has one of those friends: the friend you have so the boys think you look even better than you already do. This was the job of Hermoine the Puppy.

"Hermoine", squealed Karla who was orgasmic to see her grenade friend. She stroked her hair, kissed her on the head, and then threw her to the ground whilst laughing hysterically.

Hermoine the Puppy landed onto the barley fields and barley was able to not land on her skull. However, she was gleaming, for she was fucking lucky to have even been noticed by the amazing Karla.

As Karla started doing starfish jumps in the barley field, two young men walked other to our heroes. One of them had a redburning scar on his head and one had redburning hair. Of course you know who these guys are!

Harry Potter the Twat and Ron Weasley the Dumb!

Ron is ugly and ginger (pfft) and Harry is just a sucking twat. However, Karla was a good friend and she would look after her little bitche.

"Come here my little children" exclaimed Karla in a bouncy and cheery voice!

Harry and Ron ran up to Karla and suckled at her breast, like all little baby animals do. Hermione the Puppy ran over to Karla and curled up beside her like a little kitten.

This was how the crew would usually spend their days, sleeping and bucking in the fields of barley. That was...until one fateful day

WHAT HAPPENED?

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

LHill

I have really decided to commit to this story! I also have managed to keep Philip on to help with my writing. He's a good chap and I hope everyone can give him some cuddly thoughts.

(Phillip: I hope I can help my sweetheart out. Please give her some credit).

So, let's get started with the second part!

Chapter Two: A fateful sinister meeting.

A young man with white shining loks ran over to our trio and proudly announced his name, whilsting holding his hands out to the sky like an opera singer.

"I am Draco Malfoy!"

All thre heroes gasped out loud and dropped their lollipops. Harry and Ron hid behind Karla, cowering. Karla stood up, startled at the sight of such a majestic, and looking feircefully into his clear blue star eyes.

"What do you want" Karla shouted with power.

"I have been told by our leader to admit you into Hogwarts school" replied Draco, with gleaming pride.

Karla stood and thought still. She had always thought of the Hogwarts students as little wankers. However, she could also teach her little bitch brigade, Harry, Ron and Hermonie, a lesson or two about life. Harry the Twat was in the most dire need of some shaping up.

"Okay" said Karla, looking straight into his soul with coolness.

"Okay" said Draco, and he stomped off, shaking his arms to his side with passion.

Karla took her wand out of her panties, focused strongly on the point and flicked her arm with a quick twang.

"LUMINA" shouted Karla with some force. A bright light shone forth from her pointy stick, and shot throughout the barley field.

"Ha ha, I still have it" shouted Karla with pride.

Karla had taught herself magicka purely from her own mind and intellect. She was truly a hermitage, and was unlike any other human being. Hermoine the Puppy showed some future, as she was heavily influenced by Karla's prodigical prowess. Ron was not so powerful, but he has heart and soul!

Harry is just a twat.

Karla picked up her kids and pranced around the fields whilst shouting out spells, remembering the good times she used to have.

She quickly came across a group as she drew closer to Hogwarts school. It was a group of senior teachers. It was Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape. With them was a mysterious young woman. She had long black hair, a long flowing white dress, and a peacock feather that was pure cream white.

"Ah, you must be Karla" said this mysterious woman, as she bowed her head down with a smile.

Karla was stunned! But before she could say anything, Dumbledore took her hand, and led the group into Hogwarts.

WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HEROES

STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
